inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GoldAsh
Re:Can I join? Sorry, I was doing something but you can join ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ I will add you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 07:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) My team Hey GoldAsh, You won a round on my blog game. I made a team of it and want you to join it. What is your number position and picture? Link See ya Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 19:46, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question I used Tachimukai as GK and trained against some teams in the match mode and then I beat them~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:43, October 1, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) How you get inazuma japan in srikers? TsurugiKyosuke No I'm not~ , I think he is User:Tsurugi_Kyosuke (^.^) [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 6:42 PM, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Mixi_Max Ah okay but it will take some time, school is killing me Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 16:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Mixi_Max okee, ik ben ook Nederlands xD Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 16:33, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hissatsu Ah okay~ I know it~ Sure~ If I haven't done it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 03:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thanx!! ~ ^^ it really means a lot for me ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:40 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday THANKS~!! it means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) (shakes hands) XD,nice to meet you~ Thank you it really means a lot~ B.N.N (talk) 12:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Picture I saw you already posted your pic so, good luck with the votes now~! Note: It's a 16 pic round xD SnowyBoy❄ 15:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Wishing you luck too!! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat moderator Following your application, you have been granted Chat Moderator rights. You will have a trial period of two weeks, if no issues arise during that period, your position will be officialized. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:04, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you GoldAsh for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Request Oh.... I thought that request was from B.N.N Well its a great request but it will have to be after Round 6 sadly. I do love the request though. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Edit The problem with adding dubnames is that I only watch the original Japanese episodes of Inazuma Eleven (English subs are most often inaccurate), and I don't have Inazuma Eleven 3, but I suppose I could look it up. And I searched 二百烈ショット and I didn't get that many results, is it even real? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Mixi-Max Ofcourse, Zhuge Liang isnt used. And Thats a nice idea ty~ The Mountain ツ 11:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Blog Game I am ok with it, its really different from mine~ DarkBlizzard9 ☺ 09:19, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma League Emblem First I thought about Tengawara, but I would appreciate more if its Emblem would be (cause New Inazuma Japan isn't choosable) Security Robots. Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 21:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Team Blog Oh hey! I've just got an awesome idea for a team! So maybe I'll try participating in the Inazuma League hehe Good day! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 23:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey Gold, I've seen you're stuck with the old signature, how about a new one ~ Here: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fubuki%E9%A2%A8%E5%90%B9/Signature_GoldAsh If you like this then, 1. From the place you log out, click "My Preferences". Or go Here → 2. In the new page, scroll down to "Signature" section. 3. Now, paste this - User:Fubuki風吹/Signature_GoldAsh (with 2 open curly brackets in the beginning and 2 close curly brackets in the end. Open curly bracket - {. Close curly bracket - }.) in the white section given, and tick the box given below the box. 4. Then save it and see the "Signature"section back again. You'll see your new signature. 5. You're done. If you want to change any hissatsu name in the signature or the colour, you can contact me in my talkpage ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 06:58, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay Done ~ Do the given above and you're done ^_^ Your Welcome ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 14:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) It does not works ~ Use 2 curly brackets in place of 1 . ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 15:02, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Remember to TICK the box given just below the signature section. ~ That will do ~ Happy EDITING ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 15:03, November 9, 2012 (UTC) The Movie Hi Gold-senpai :3 How are you??? You said in the chat you want a link for Inazuma Eleven the movie ^^. Here the link (That if it worked) http://www.gogoanime.com/inazuma-eleven-saikyou-gundan-ogre-shuurai Hope this will help you ^^ ' 'B.N.N' 'Talk with me ♥ 16:57, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Welcome :3 But don't forget your signature ^^' ' 'B.N.N' 'Talk with me ♥ 17:06, November 9, 2012 (UTC) XD It's okay!! I was like you in the past :3 ' 'B.N.N' 'Talk with me ♥ 17:11, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Table Mmm... That's complicate, because I can't see the code... An admin can look at it I think. Can you see the *250px* (for example) ? I think that you can make smaller the table with these codes. SnowyBoy❄ 15:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Mmm... Did you search for others codes like that ? And what's the style of your table ? SnowyBoy❄ 15:46, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice !! It looks GREAT :D I didn't help you a lot but you're welcome xD SnowyBoy❄ 15:56, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Sing~ if u change Maou no Ono cuz i use it, i'll change it. but dont change it if u dont want to. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 14:30, November 12, 2012 (UTC) am sorry. i will change it if u want use it. its kk with me if i change it. so if u want use it. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 14:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) thx a lot. and am sorry. hope u dont get mad. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 14:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Because I wanted too XDDDD. I was bored, that's why XDDDD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 18:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma League I have left an Idea, how a scorer list, etc. could work. I would totally understand if you won#t want to do that amount of work. So let me know if you like it or not.^^ Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 18:57, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Maybe XDDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 19:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you sooo much, Gold~!! ♥ =D Re: Re: Inazuma league Spoiler Alert!!! I allready thought you would do the World Cup Idea. I think a rename, would then be necessary. Here my idea (if you don't want a threway for final) 6 groups of 4 Teams in First Round (not in Terms of Blog Game; hope you know what I mean) First and second go to next Round 2 Groups of 6 Teams in Second Round The First of each Group play for First and Second place and Second of every Place play for third. Because it won't be so many matches you could use my Results, scorer, special events system (modified by two yellow misses next game, cause of tournament rules) I would also rename the game then. But it's still a bit sad, but less work and also very acceptable.^^ Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 18:06, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Re: Inazuma League Then do it your way. I only was suggesting ideas.^^ If I want to have something with my ideas it would have to be my own Blog game. I have one Plan, but it's still diffrent from all the others on this wikia and am gointg to reveal it, when I have time.^^ Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 18:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Deep Jungle Let´s wait for the movie because in the game Inazuma Legend Japan will use a lot of new hissatsu that they maybe don´t use in the movie. Garchopex (talk) 16:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Explanation Hey Gold, here's the explanation of the tabber ! ^^ ~Block A~= ~~~The first table~~~ |-| ~Block B~= ~~~The second table~~~ |-| ~Block C~= ~~~The third table~~~ |-| ~Block D~= ~~~The fourth table~~~ I hope you'll understand ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 18:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Entering I added my team! Sorry if it took some time from you. Hiroto with Whit Hurricane Done ~ Here's the link : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOAYZyL-nt4&feature=youtu.be Request me if you want Hiroto or any other player doing any hissatsu ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 09:12, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome ~ you can make requests ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 09:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma World Cup Hi Gold i have a question about your game What happens if i'm winning on votes but my opponent has scroed more goals, who wins then? Taha1921 09:28, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay well i was thinking that u would use the idea that the users would win based upon the votes and use the goals for Goal difference or Goals Scored so if the users have the same points u can differenciate using the Goal difference and if that's the same then The goals Scored like they do in real football. Taha1921 13:22, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma~ World Cup Question Gold, can i make 1 change to my team, Can i get Tsurugi Yuuichi in for Kageyama Hikaru. If yes, Thanks. If no, it doesn't really matter though i would love if this change takes place~ DarkBlizzard9 ☺ 09:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) As I said it doesn't really matter XD ' DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 14:26, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Game I've reached a decision. Since I doubt that you would ever know when or where to use it and I have more games to share around the chat. Thus, I would like to give you the permission to start the trivia game. If you have any doubts about carrying it, do say so. But please note that the feeling of sharing an idea I made up by myself out of 3 years of experience around communities is irritating and annoying That's all from me. Enjoy the privilege. Setsuna Blizzard (talk) 16:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Congrats Thanks for the Congrats~! I really appreciate it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:50, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Linear Drive Then why don't you go find a picture that actually shows him using the hissatsu? Of course you can't, since the hissatsu hasn't been released, and therefore there is no such picture. Having a picture there even with the name is better than having no picture at all, with a picture it is verifed that it actually exists. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 15:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC)